1. Field
An embodiment of the invention relates to an apparatus including one or more microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) and one or more passive components.
2. Background Information
Microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) are generally packaged in order to protect their generally fragile mechanical structures from damage and shield them from the environment. Ceramic, glass, and other dedicated packages may be used to package the MEMS. However, the packages often tend to be costly and large.
Passive components, such as, for example, capacitors and inductors, are occasionally employed along with the packaged MEMS. The passive components are generally employed as discrete components, such as individual capacitors and inductors. The discrete components may be assembled onto a board, along with the packaged MEMS. However, the separate assembly of the discrete components and the packaged MEMS onto the board tends to be time consuming and costly, and the assembly tends to be large.